Duncan and Grim Jr
by Geo Fighter
Summary: Duncan and Grim Jr are sent on a mission will they survive?One shot fic please don't flame. Not safe for those under 18
1. Chapter 1

_**Duncan and Grim Jr.**_

_By Geo Fighter_

Duncan was mad, well not really mad more annoyed than mad. Duncan was thinking about earlier when talking with his Lord and Master of the underworld, THE GRIM REAPER.

_Flashback..._

A messenger imp flew down and hovered in front of Duncan, "Sir Lord Grim has summoned you to his office."

"Understood, tell him I will be there shortly," Duncan said running his had through is blood red ears, stopping at his two wolf ears to scratch them, he looked down at his outfit. He wore a long black leather treanchcoat, black pants, black shirt with red trim and black shoes. _What is Grim up to he almost never calls on me unless it's about Jr._ Duncan thought as he walked to a large mountain on which a castle in the shape of a demon head stood.

Duncan stopped at the gates and nodded to the guards red eyes glaring at the ground, "Hello guys."

"Greetings sir," the guards said quickly opening a small door that was built into the large door. Duncan was walking through the castle when he saw Grim Jr. walking in the same direction he was going. "Hey Jr." Duncan said running up to the young reaper garbed in a black hooded sweatshirt and black pants, "Your dad call you too?"

""Ya he did. So General Duncan how are you doing?" Grim Jr. asked.

"I told you just Duncan would do I hate titles like that, and asper your question I'm doing good the Vampires are leaving my wolves alone for the most part," Duncan said to Jr. as he knocked an an ancient oak door with the word death written on it in Kanji.

"ENTER!" Came a booming voice from inside.

Duncan and Jr. entered. "Greetings Lord Reaper," Duncan said bowing. "Hello Dad," Jr. said walking up to his dad's desk.

"Hello General Duncan, Lord of the Dark Wolf Demons, Greetings Son, Prince of the Underworld," said the Skeleton dressed in a large black robe, "I assume you wish to know why I summoned you here, is that correct?" Duncan and Jr. nodded.

"Very well I will tell you, there is a demon that has gathered minions and is attempting to take over part of my kingdom and such that I can not tolerate but sadly I am to busy to deal with this matter myself so I want you two to take care of him," The Grim Reaper said, "I want you Duncan because you have the best spies in the underworld working for you and you are a master swordsman."

Duncan nodded, "I understand sir but why do I need to take Jr. with me?"

The Grim Reaper grinned, "Jr. has been training with his Godfather Nergal and I think it is time for a field test to see how he has come along."

The younger Reaper grinned ear hole to ear hole, "You mean it Dad? I get to go on a real training mission?"

"Yes, now I want you two to leave tomorrow morning, Duncan I expect my son to come home in one peace," The Grim Reaper said, "now go and get ready."

Duncan and Jr. did as they were told. Duncan had his private ninja wolf hanyos ascertain as much info as possible and then packed a small bag with the necessary things; food, spare clothing, med kit and other minor things. In the morning Duncan and Jr, met up at the main gate and left to what we humans who live on earth would call east.

_End Flashback_

Duncan sighed. "Hey Jr. lets stop for a minute," he said stopping and removing his bag.

"Okay," The Young reaper, who now had green flames going up along his sweatshirt's zipper line, green flames around the end of his sleeves and pant legs, and around the back tip of his hood were the green flames.

"So how's your sister?" Duncan asked.

"Mini is doing good she finally has control of her powers again," Grim Jr. said staring out into the ocean of lava, "and next week she gets to start her training with Nergal again."

"That's good, well want some food?" Duncan asked leaning against a tree from the forest of torture which was along the other side of the road.

"Sure," Jr. said, "so how long to get there?"

"Well I'd say we telaport there when we finish eating making sure we are a good distance from this guy's village," Duncan said pulling out some bread and cheese, "my wolves tell me there are some Vampires there, and a lot of imps, our main problem is the demon controlling them he appears to be a high level demon about as strong as me.

"As strong as you no way, how can I not know about that I thought I knew all the demons as strong as you and they are all on my father's counsel," Jr. said in amazement.

"This a demon who gains power by eating other demons and you didn't know about him because he was sealed in a human girl till about 5 years ago when one of his minions set him free, the demon's name is Surt," Duncan concluded as he ate a small piece of meat.

"Are you serious? So how do we beat him?" Jr. asked.

"I already have a plan, all we need to do is blend into the others and then when the time is right we crush him," Duncan said standing up and drawing a pentagram on the ground, "First we need to trance form into some random demons."

Duncan and Jr. got in the pentagram. "Kay Jr. picture a basic demon in you mind," Duncan said picturing a human with a horn growing from the middle of his head down over his left eye blocking it from view, the demon had black hair and yellow eyes. He imagined it wearing a black tunic and black pants. The demon is his mind also had black demon wings. "Kay Jr keep the image in your head," Duncan said as he said some words in Latin.

When the spell was finished Duncan was in the form he had imagined and Jr. looked like a human with a ox's head and green garb the same as Duncan's. "Very nice Jr. now lets get going. Open a portal 1 mile west of the town of Beelzebub," Duncan said exiting the pentagram.

Jr nodded and pulled out his scythe. Jr's scythe began glowing green as he raised it. As he brought down his scythe a portal, tall enough for both of them, formed. Duncan stuck his head in and looked around, he saw that is was a dense part of the forest of doom Duncan looked around and saw no one. Duncan pulled his head back in, "Nice job Jr. now then let's go quickly also use code names, mine will be Ikari."

"Kay mine will be Deamine," Jr. said walking through the portal.

"Okay," Duncan said fallowing him. Duncan and Jr. arrived in a large clearing the grass was brown and the trees all dead and dark looking. Jr. quickly closed the portal.

"Hey Ikari were do we go now?" Jr. asked.

"Quite simple Deamine we go straight east about 1 mine till the village of Beelzebub, then meet with this Surt. Deamine put the scythe away quickly," Duncan said pulling out a basic sword. Jr. put his scythe away and turned his hands into claws of steel. A small imp walked into the field, "Hello," it said and walked by as if they weren't there.

Duncan shrugged and put his sword away, "Deamine lets hurry we don't want to miss out on the fun."

The ox headed demon nodded and reverted his claws to hands. Duncan and Jr. walked for about an hour when suddenly the forest opened up and revealed a small village. It was your standard medieval village only difference was that a tower had been built on the other side of town and a huge flag hung from it.

"Let's begin Deamine," Duncan said walking to the tower.

"Yes sir," Jr said fallowing. Duncan and Jr arrived at the large tower and walked up to the front door. "WE WISH TO SEE HIS LORD SURT!" Duncan yelled at the tower. Two imps appeared, "Who are you?"

"We are two mid level demons who wish to work for Surt," Duncan said quickly and without waver.

"What can you do that Surt would want?" One Imp asked.

"We are skilled fighters and we are skilled Ninjas," Duncan said.

"Fine you may have an audience with Lord Surt," the Imp said as the two opened the door.

The Imps took Duncan and Jr. to a large room in which a demon sat in a large throne. The demon looked like an orc, the demon had a horn that grew out of his forehead, there was 2 rows of little horns growing out of his head growing to the back oh his head. The demon had green skin and was also missing a hand that looked like it had been replaced by 3 blades.

"Who are these two?" the demon ask.

"Lord Surt these two are mid level demons who wish to work for you," one imp said.

"Fine you two what are your names?" the demon identified as Surt asked them.

"Sir I am Ikari and this is Deamine," Duncan said.

"What skills can you offer me?" Surt asked.

"Sir we are both skilled fighters and we were trained in the ways of Ninjitsu," Jr said.

"Good in that case you're in, Phebose take them to a room," Surt said.

"Thank you sir," Duncan and Jr said bowing and following the imp to a room.

"You two will start tomorrow," Phebose said, "you will both be teamed up with someone here and train till we have a mission for you." With that the imp left.

"Ikari what do we do now?" Jr asked.

"We explore and see if there is a way we can take out Surt by himself," Duncan said.

"Okay," Jr said. Duncan and Jr spent the rest of the day exploring the tower and the training grounds attached to it. Duncan and Jr met back in there room.

"I talked to some people and they said Surt has a bed room that is agasent to the throne room and he always has to mid level demons guarding it," Jr said.

"Good I found 3 escape routes for when things get dicey," Duncan said.

The next 3 days Duncan and Jr went through some basic training and were assigned to a female mid level demon, named Iku. Duncan and Jr. were given a mission. Iku showed up at there door one night.

"Deamine, Ikari, get dressed and meet me in the courtyard," Iku said before leaving.

"Lets go," Duncan said getting his clothing on. Jr silently agreed.

Duncan and Jr. entered the courtyard were Iku was waiting, "Good you two come with me," She said taking them outside.

"Here is our mission we will be gaining defending a caravan that is heading our way with supplies for us you two will be defending it from basic thugs and other such demons," Iku said.

------------------------------

Duncan and Jr arrived back with the caravan 1 week later at night. Duncan and Jr went to find Iku and report in. Duncan and Jr found her in her room staring at a picture. "Madam we're back," Jr said.

Iku wiped her eyes and stood up, "Good now then I have something to ask you two."

"Yes mam," Duncan said entering with Jr.

"I want you two to leave this place," Iku said.

"Leave why?" Duncan asked.

"Because you two shouldn't be here you're to good and nice and way too powerful," Iku said.

"But I thought that was a good thing?" Jr said.

"Let me tell you a secret," Iku started, "I once had a lover, she was 2 years older than me and she had entered our village to get some food and stay for a while. I one day bumped into her when she was training, she saw my interest and offered to train me on the condition that I swear to leave my family behind. I agreed and we left town. Over time we developed feelings for each other. One day we came across this town and decided to stay. Surt instantly saw the power of my lover and had her sent somewhere secret so he could absorb her and grow more powerful. I have stayed here waiting for a chance to free her but I am too weak."

Duncan looked at her and looked at Jr. "Jr we have found our way to eliminate Surt," Duncan said.

Iku raised her head, "Jr I thought his name was Deamine."

"I will tell you our original reason for coming here," Duncan said. Duncan told her of his and Jr's true names and ranks and of the mission the Grim Reaper.

"So you two are the Grim Reaper's son and one of his trusted Generals?" Iku asked.

"Yup," Jr said, "and my dad wants Surt destroyed."

"I have one request then," Iku said, "can you save Beth?"

Duncan nodded, "I know of a way to remove souls/demons from other's body's."

"In that case lets go," Iku said. The Trio went to Surt's door were he was sleeping. The two guards looked at Iku, "Mam what is your businesses?"

"These two have important information regarding the demons that have disappeared," Iku said coolly.

"Okay mam," the demon's stepped aside and let them in.

"Iku watch the door," Duncan whispered once the door was closed. Iku nodded and locked the door from the inside. Duncan did some hand seals and said something in Latin and in a bright flash of light Duncan and Jr were back to the way they were, Duncan looked like a wolf hanyo again and Jr a skeleton.

"Let's go," Duncan said to Jr as pulled out his famous sword of destiny said to have killed 300 angels. Jr nodded and pulled out his Reaper scythe. Duncan and Jr walked up to Surt's bed to find the demon had woken up.

"Who are you two?" Surt asked getting in a defensive position.

"We are the Grim Reaper's assassins," Duncan said, "Now then it's time for you to die."

"Who do you think you are? I am Surt as powerful as the Grim Reaper himself," Surt said.

"And we're Duncan Lord of the Dark wolf Hanyos," Duncan said.

"And Jr Prince to the reaper's legacy," Jr said.

"Try and kill me then," Surt said attacking. Duncan and Jr jumped in to battle. The three of them fought for a good 20 minutes when Duncan finally cut of Surt's bladed hand.

"I see that I am going to lose but at least I'll take you with me!" tenticals grew out of his body and flew to Duncan and Jr.

"Watch out those things will eat you!" Iku yelled as Duncan and Jr narrowly evaded the attack.

"Got it," Duncan yelled back slicing a tentical in half. Duncan and Jr continued to cut off tenticals till Duncan had a free moment. Duncan performed a hand seal and spoke, "Kaga bushen no Justu!" Suddenly there was 6 Duncan's attacking Surt. Surt hit three of the Duncans but they all went poof in a cloud of smoke. While the other three came up from behind and started cutting the tenticals at the base. Jr Ran up and sliced off all of Surt's limbs. "Duncan get Beth's soul," Jr said. Duncan nodded and flipped his sword making a blade extend out of the handle, "Beth BE FREE!!!!!!!!!!" Duncan yelled cutting Surt's head off. Surt's body went limp for a moment then it slowly changed into the shape of a female demoness' body.

The woman looked around, "Were am I? Were is Surt? What the hell is going on?"

"BEETH!!!!!" Iku yelled running up and glomping the newly revived demoness to the ground.

"Hello Iku," Beth said kissing the younger Demoness, "What happened? The last thing I remember is Surt's tenticals wrapping around me."

Duncan nodded to Jr, "Iku, Beth will you come with use?"

Iku nodded. "Who are you?" Beth asked.

"We are the one's who saved you," Duncan said, "my name is Duncan and this is Grim Jr."

"Wait you are the Lord of the Dark Wolf Hanyos, and you're the Prince, Iku what have you been doing?" Beth asked.

"I'll tell you later," Iku said, "for now let's go." Beth nodded.

Duncan,Jr, Iku and Beth all went through a portal to the Grim Reaper's castle.

-------------------

Well there you have it, no there is not gonna be anymore just this one thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Tsukasa  
Title: Iku and Beth's Lovetastic adventure  
Mood/Emotion: Love/Lust  
Based on: Duncan and Grim Jr's adventure

Iku and Beth's Lovetastic adventure

_By Tsukasa_

Chapter 1

Iku, Beth (holding hands), Grim Jr., and Duncan arrived at the Grim Reaper's castle and walked up to the castle gates were they were stopped by a guard. "Sir please verify you are Duncan," the guard asked. Duncan did some hand seals and said something in Latin and caused a large green light to hit a sign and the sign glowed blood red, "okay sir please continue."

Duncan motioned for Iku and Beth to follow him and told Jr. to tell his dad they were back but Duncan had to take care of something right away.

"Okay Duncan," Jr. said heading off to the throne room.

"You two come with me," Duncan said.

"Yes sir," they said together. Duncan and the two walked down a lot of halls till they stopped at a door which Duncan and the two entered. The room was very boring looking it had a couch and two chairs all looking very comfortable. "Please sit I have something I must tell you," Duncan said as the girls sat down on the couch still holding hands.

"What is it sir?" Iku asked.

"Well as you know Surt absorbed Beth, and when me and Jr. freed Her Surt's dismembered body became Beth," Duncan said, "well I sensed Surt's power change from a male like energy to a female like energy, which makes me think one of two things has occurred, ether Beth is really Surt..."

"Noway, Beth is Beth and she's not Surt I can tell!" Iku said.

Duncan held his hand up silencing her, "you didn't let me finish, ether she is Surt or she has taken Surt's power becoming about half a level weaker than me, and since I know the move I used would have to of destroyed Surt's Soul I be leave that Beth is now very powerful," Duncan said finishing.

"That is so cool," Iku said.

"Yes now me can truly defend ourselves," Beth said, "I have one question though Duncan, can me and Iku stay here till I have mastered my new power?"

"I have no problem with but I'll double check with Grim to see if he'll have a problem, which reminds me now that I have told you this I have to go see Grim," Duncan said getting up, "you can stay in a guest room for now I'll have a imp show you to a nice one."

An imp appeared in the room, "Sir you called?"

"Yes I did please take these two to one of the good guest rooms," Duncan said.

"Yes sir," the Imp said as he turned to the girls, "please follow me."

Everyone left the room and Duncan headed off away from the girls after telling them that he would have them summoned for dinner later.

Iku and Beth followed the imp while holding hands, "Wanna finish what we started before Surt took me?" Beth whispered to Iku.

"I'd love to," Iku said with a grin. The little imp just grinned and took them down a hallway, and stopped in front of a door, "This is one of our best rooms it's sound proof, immune to damage and self cleaning."

"Wow," Iku said, "all that for us?"

"I have a feeling you're going to need it," the imp muttered.

"What?" Beth asked.

"Nothing, also there is button on the wall press it and an imp will show up to get you what you need, I'll come by in about 4 hours to get you for dinner," the imp said before flying off.

Beth and Iku entered the room and were amazed at the beauty of it. The walls were covered in expensive tapestry and the floor covered in fine rugs and there was a large four pollster bed.

"Wow, royalty sure gets the best stuff," Beth said.

"Ya but at least we get to use it," Iku said grinning as she pulled Beth into a passion filled kiss. Beth eagerly started to kiss back, and opened her mouth just enough to let her tongue rub across Iku's lip, which almost instantly opened enough to let her own tongue out. The two tongues began to dance around each other, as the hands started to roam up and down caressing different parts of the body.

Iku tugged at Beth's shirt a little before breaking the kiss "You have no clue how much I've waited for this," Iku said before she started removing all of Beth's clothing and her own.

Beth hugged Iku and the fell down onto the bed. "I know you've missed me," Beth said, "I just wish I could have been with you, instead of stuck in the asshole's body."

Iku pulled Beth into another kiss, and began rubbing Beth along the slit. Iku broke the kiss and moved her head down kissing Beth's neck till she got to her breasts. Upon arriving at the breasts Iku began sucking on Beth's nipples working them like little cocks. Mean while Iku had slipped two fingers into Beth's pussy slowly wiggling them around. All the while this was happening Beth was in a constant state of pleasure, moaning Iku's name over and over again till Iku had stuck a third finger into Beth making Beth go over the edge. Iku brought her girl cum covered fingers up to Beth and her's eagerly awaiting mouths. Beth slowly liked all the cum off Iku's fingers.

"Iku, I love you so much," Beth said kissing Iku real quickly, "Now allow me to show you."

Beth began kissing down Iku's body stopping at the shapely breasts to give them some quick attention. Beth then continued down Iku's body till she arrived at the pink lips. Beth began running her tongue up and down Iku's slit smiling mentally as Iku started moaning begging for Beth to go faster. Beth began rubbing herself as she started licking Iku's little love button. Iku arched her back as waves of pleasure hit her. Beth moved back down to Iku's hole and started liking it feverously. Less than 30 seconds later Iku started cuming onto Beth's face. Beth licked up all the juice from Iu's body and went back up to Iku's face were the two shared another passion filled kiss.

The love making continued for another three hours at which point they decided to stop and get ready for dinner. There was a shower room connected to there room, which the two of them used together, which took up about a half an hour because Iku wouldn't stop licking Beth, and there was a closet with some very nice dresses in it.

By the time the messenger imp knocked on the door Beth and Iku were ready to go and and eat dinner. Iku and Beth left there room and greeted the imp that had taken them to there room.

"Hello again girls, I have been told to inform you that the Grim Reaper will let you stay for as long as you wish to," the Imp told them, "now please follow me."

The girls left went and followed the Imp both thinking, This is gonna be very fun. 

-------------------

There you have it a fic from me I know it's not that good but I tried my best.


End file.
